


Same Mistakes

by NotAboutAngels



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, BAMF Newt Scamander, BAMF Percival Graves, Bisexuality, Everyone is pretty much an equal opportunist, F/M, Fighting, Flirting, For The Sake Of The Story, Gayness, Gen, Grindelwald is still a jerk, He still loves them, It happens, M/M, Newt's creatures are dinosaurs, No prejudice, Percival is constipated, Pining, Pretty much no one is actually straight, Sorry Not Sorry, but we love him anyway, just as a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAboutAngels/pseuds/NotAboutAngels
Summary: The Fantastic Beasts-Jurassic World AU no one asked for.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have relatively the same plot as the Jurassic World movie, but not quite. The differences are mostly subtle, but they are differences.
> 
> The title is from One Direction because it fit, but the mistakes aren't romantic. The mistake is trying to create new dinosaurs for the nth time. It just never works out.
> 
> IDK, I just needed this.
> 
> None of this belongs to me unfortunately. Enjoy!

Isla Nublar’s docks come into view just as Tina finishes throwing up for the third time. She is immensely relieved by this. If she stayed on this ship much longer she’d die here.

As Tina’s stomach jumps into her throat once again, she sourly thinks about all the revenge she is going to get on Queenie for this. She hates ships. They sway all the time, so she could never keep her footing. On top of that, the constant motion was nauseating. Tina couldn’t understand how people went on cruises on a regular basis. This was miserable.

Not for the first time, she wonders why she was even bothering with the trip. It wasn’t like Percy was going to be excited to see them. Queenie and Tina might be his adopted sisters, but he didn’t make a habit of being very brotherly. The man knew that the two were coming, but she was sure that he wasn’t going to want them to stay long. Tina wasn’t looking forward to an annoyed or grumpy brother.

Queenie, on the other hand, is terribly excited. This visit had been her idea after all. The blonde had been insistent that she and Tina were Percival’s only friends and since he had been made director of the park some months ago, that it was only proper to come congratulate him in person. Queenie always had been good at ignoring their brother’s serious nature.

It wasn’t that Percival didn’t love his sisters. In fact, Tina was sure that he would give the world to them if he had the opportunity. But he was very serious and even awkward at times. He could smooth talk anyone, but personal matters and emotions had him nervous and stoic. It was hard to engage in anything other than seriousness with the man. It didn’t stop Queenie from trying though.

Tina was pulled out of her thoughts by her sister bounding up to tug on her arm. She looked at Queenie and was unsurprised to see men and women sending longing stares after her. Tina glared at them until they glanced away, then looked back at her excited sister.

“We’re here, Tina, we’re here!” she exclaimed, “Oh, this is going to be so much fun.”

Tina was dubious, but said nothing, unwilling to ruin Queenie’s excitement. Her nausea also helped keep her mouth shut. There was a very real possibility that if she opened her mouth she would throw up again. Goodness, Tina needed off this boat yesterday.

Queenie didn’t seem bothered by her silence, chattering excitedly about what dinosaurs they were going to see and the shops that they were going to visit. She talked the entire time they got off the boat. Tina nodded occasionally to show she was listening, but most of her attention was focused on making sure nobody ‘accidentally’ touched her sister’s bum.

Today must have been her lucky day because she caught the few who attempted it and everyone else wisely steered clear. Sometimes she wondered if she gave off a visible aura of protectiveness. Tina supposed she could always ask her sister. Queenie was fantastic at reading others. That begged the question as to why she didn’t notice all her admirers. Tina was 95 percent sure that Queenie ignored them or was content to let her sister deal with it.

As they broke away from the people around them, Tina scanned the crowd of people ahead for Percival. With his tall and well-dressed body, he should have been easy to find. Unfortunately, it appeared that he was either incredibly talented at fitting in or he wasn’t there.

She could see Queenie on her tiptoes, trying to spot him, before dropping back down, disappointed. Could they have gotten the meeting place wrong? Tina could have sworn that Percy had said he would be waiting when they arrived. Maybe he had forgotten? No, he was too organized for that. What if he had changed his mind? Tina wasn’t sure, but she wasn’t going to stand around all day waiting for her brother to appear. 

She grabbed Queenie by the arm and pulled her out of the way of the people around them. As the two of them reached a secluded area, Queenie spotted something and pulled out of Tina’s grip to point.

“Over there,” she said, “There’s somebody with a sign waiting for us.”

Tina looked over and sure enough there was a well-dressed young man standing with a sign that read ‘Goldstein.’ He continuously looked around and then at his feet whenever someone looked back at him. He looked nervous and a little frightened. 

Tina felt her heart soften a little from the frustration that had been starting to grow. She took Queenie’s hand and pulled her over to the young man, who startled at their approach.

“Hi,” Queenie said kindly, “I think that we’re the people you’re looking for. I’m Queenie and this is my sister, Tina.”

The young man flushed under her smile and gave his own unsure one back.

“Hello,” he said softly, “I’m Credence, Mr. Graves’ assistant. He sent me to show you ladies around today.”

Tina sighed, “And where is he?”

Credence looked down, “Mr. Graves said to tell you that he is very sorry, but he is too busy to come down. He should be able to come down tomorrow.”

Queenie nudged her sister with a frown. Tina knew that she was unhappy that Tina had upset Credence, but Percival was supposed to be here, dammit. She supposed she could be a little nicer though.

“I’m sorry,” Tina told him, “I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m just frustrated with your boss.”

Credence looked back up and smiled hesitantly, “That’s okay, I understand. After you two get settled into your hotel, I could show you around if that’s okay with you.”

Queenie smile brightly, “That sounds wonderful, honey. I’m sure you know all the best sights to see.”

Credence flushed once again and nodded. He motioned for them to follow him and started making his way through the throngs of people. Tina let Queenie move ahead of her, knowing she would need to protect her sister’s honor once again.

The hotel they were staying at was incredibly fancy, in Tina’s opinion. In the very least, it was much nicer than her and Queenies little apartment. Neither of them made much unlike Percival. Without his resources, they would have never been able to afford the boat ride, much less the hotel and entrance fee.

Credence led them to a large hotel room which was no less stunning than the outside. Queenie tossed her bag on one of the large beds and flung herself right beside it. Tina put hers down much more carefully and began unpacking, not wanting to have to do so later. Queenie would make her sister help with her own bag later anyhow. Credence sat himself into one of the large soft chairs.

Once Tina had organized her belongings and strong armed Queenie into putting her things away, she turned to Credence.

“We’re all good to go,” she said, “Where are we going first?”

Credence smiled, “It’s a surprise. Follow me.”

And with that he was out the door. Queenie quickly followed, Tina right behind her. They made their way from the quiet hotel back into the noisy park. 

Credence led them to an area with dozens of children. All of them were focused on dinosaurs who were grazing quietly, every single one seeming unfazed by the screaming and laughing children. Some were being petted, others ridden.

Credence led them up to one of the dinosaurs with horns.

“You can say hello,” he told them happily, “Just stick your hand out slowly and keep it flat while he sniffs it.”

Queenie squealed when the dinosaur sniffed her hand.

“I love it! What is it?”

Credence beamed and began talking happily about the creature’s species and breed. He moved quickly from topic to topic, telling them about its eating habits to its mating rituals. Tina was surprised that this shy and nervous boy was talking so fearlessly.

“Goodness,” she said, “You sure seem to know a lot about these guys. How did you learn all of this stuff?”

“Oh, I learned it from my friend Newt,” Credence said, “He’s an expert on them. Maybe I could introduce you to him later. You’ll love him.”

Tina smiled at the fondness and happiness on the young man’s face. This Newt character must be a good guy. She was interested in seeing just what kind of man could bring a smile to this kid’s face. He was sure to be interesting.


	2. Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Grindelwald is a jerk and Newt deals with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Newt's POV. The plot here does vary from the movie slightly.
> 
> Enjoy!

Raptors are Newt’s favorite creatures. That isn’t to say he doesn’t love the other dinosaurs in the park because he has a healthy respect and fascination with all of them and makes continuous efforts to visit them. His raptors were special though. He has a bond with them that he doesn’t have with the others.

Pickett is the neediest of them. He loved to spend time with his little family and was very clingy. It was a good day when Newt managed to escape the cage before he missed his other responsibilities.

By contrast, Frank is wild. He fits well in the team, but enjoys being in motion as often as possible. Oftentimes, Newt has to find creative ways to draw him out of the jungle area of their little habitat. Newt isn’t worried though. He’s just relieved that Frank finds happiness here.

Horace is quite simply a menace. The raptor is constantly trying to escape, seemingly fascinated with the outside world. Most times he lurked in the shadows so that when the door opens he could take off. That had only happened once and it had been Credence who had opened the door. It hadn’t been his fault really, but he had been carried the guilt for a long time, especially when he discovered just how much damage Horace had done.

Dougal is almost Horace’s opposite. The lightly colored raptor is calm and content. He seemed to enjoy Newt’s company and got along well with the other raptors. The only times he ever got antsy was when he felt threatened, to which he responded by slowly disappearing into the jungle.

The four of them, along with Credence and Jacob, were Newt’s family. Newt couldn’t even say he was their leader, just their caretaker. They responded well to his direction, but they were independent creatures and Newt couldn’t bear to put himself above them.

He’s finished with the exercise/show for the day and is headed to his office to document it when Grindelwald stops him. Newt looked down and scowled; he very strongly disliked the man as did his raptors. Gellert was a sleazy man, more interested in his own gain than in doing what was right. The man won’t have anything good to say.

“Newt,” he sings, slinging an arm over Newt’s shoulder, “Just the man I was looking for.”

Disgusted, Newt slips out of his grasp. He knows perfectly well what the bleached pineapple wants. Still, he can’t bring himself to look the man in the eye as he replies.

“The answer is still no, Gellert”

“Oh, come on Newt,” Grindelwald says, once again sliding too close for comfort, “Imagine all of the good they could do. We could use them to save lives! To help the army help people.”

“They’re carnivorous dinosaurs,” Newt tells him quietly, “What do you think they’re going to do to the people they see? There isn’t a way for you to control them. They’re going to pounce on the first living things they see and tear them apart. How does that save lives?”

Grindelwald smiles, “That’s why we have you, dearest. You would control them and keep them from killing our people.”

Newt looked up, “That isn’t how it works. I’m not their owner. We’re equal and we respect each other.”

“Bullshit,” Grindelwald said, “They’re extinct animals, Newt. They don’t have rights or equality.”

“Well they aren’t extinct anymore,” Newt tells him, working to control his anger before it can escape.

Before the other man can reply, Newt hears his name being shouted. He turns to see Credence coming towards him with two unfamiliar women in tow. He excuses himself from the confrontation and heads over to meet the incoming group.

“Credence,” he says with a smile when he reaches hearing range, “What are you doing here so early? Mr. Graves usually keeps you until much later.”

The young man fake pouts, “Aw, Newt, aren’t you happy to see me?”

Newt huffs fondly and ruffles Credence’s hair, “Of course I’m happy to see you. What would I do without my favorite protégé?”

Smiling broadly, Credence turns to the women behind him.

“Tina, Queenie, this is Newt, my best friend. He’s been teaching me about dinosaurs,” then to Newt, “And this is Tina and Queenie Goldstein. They’re Mr. Graves’ sisters.”

“And I’m Gellert,” Grindelwald says, startling Credence, “I’m a big admirer of yours, sweetheart. I was actually hoping to take you out to dinner tonight. I’m sure we’ll have lots to talk about. You seem like a young man who knows a lot of things.”

Credence shrunk in on himself and Newt is furious, “Mr. Grindelwald, please refrain from harassing my guests. If you can’t manage that, I’m sure I can get Mr. Graves to come down here and manage it for you. All three of these people are quite important to him after all. Now, if you’ll please excuse us, we need to get back to being productive.”

The man just smirked down at Credence, “Well it seems that it is time for me to go, dearheart. I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again soon.”

“Mr. Grindelwald,” Newt said warningly.

Grindelwald waves him off and steps away, hand brushing against Credence’s shoulder. He walked away with his confident swagger. As soon as Newt is sure that the creep won’t be coming back, he moves to check on his friend.

“Are you alright?” he asks, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t think that he would come bug you.”

“Oh, it’s alright,” Credence murmured, “I’m okay.”

Newt knows that he’s not alright. The poor boy is shaking and looks ready to collapse. Newt is definitely going to be speaking with Percival about this.

The Goldstein girls also look concerned. Newt’s grateful that someone else is helping to look out for Credence. He thinks quickly. He knows something that will cheer them all up. Dinosaurs.

“I have something to show you all,” he says, “Follow me.”

Newt leads them to the walkway above the pen so they can see clearly. He then heads into the raptor cage with a bucket of meat.

Once inside he waits. This must be one of the few times that Horace isn’t waiting for the door, because nothing moves. Cow blood slides down his arm as Newt holds out one of the chunks and calls for his family.

Nothing happens for a moment. The jungle is quiet, the trees still. Despite himself, Newt tenses in anticipation.

Suddenly, Pickett leaps out of the bushes. Being smaller than average had allowed him to hide close by.

Newt sidesteps the leap and tosses the meat in the raptor’s direction. Spinning around he moves just in time to avoid Horace’s leap. This time he tosses the meat in the air for him to grab.

Two more. Frank comes barreling out of the woods with a calm Dougal ambling along behind him. Newt slings the cow chunk at him and the raptor leaps to catch it in his mouth.

Finally, Newt turns to Dougal who is still slowly moving towards him. For this raptor, Newt simply holds the meat out to him, the blood dripping all the while. When the dinosaur finally reaches Newt, he pulls it out of Newts hand and begins to eat.

He can hear applause drift down from the walkway, but there’s something he needs to do first. Distributing the rest of the meat only takes a minute or two. After that, the only thing left is to say goodbye. He strokes each of them on their flank, murmuring a farewell before moving to the next raptor. Frank and Horace both ignore him, but Pickett chirps at him and Dougal takes a moment to butt his head at Newt.

With that taken care of, Newt grabs the bucket and leaves, making sure Horace is still preoccupied before opening the door. Once he makes it outside and is able to hand the bucket off and wash his hands he goes to see his audience.

They’re all clambering to tell him of their awe. Queenie is repeatedly squealing, lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet. Credence is telling him a play by play of what he saw. Tina is mostly quiet, mumbling congratulations.

Newt blushes and looks down. The fact that they liked it makes him happy, but their loud excitement is a little overwhelming. He’s looking for an excuse to escape when he sees Jacob coming up the walkway.

His friend looks exasperated, but fond. Newt knows it’s because he forgot his lunch again. Jacob shared a little bungalow with him and made him a lunch to take every morning before Jacob himself left to go cook for one of the hotels. Newt had the bad habit of forgetting to take it or forgetting to eat it when he did take it.

“Newt, you forgot your lunch. Again. For the third time in three days,” he tells his friend, waving said lunch in the air.

“Ah, I may have been distracted this morning,” Newt said sheepishly, “But only a smidge.”

Jacob scowls and looks intent on lecturing him, when Newt interrupts him to introduce Tina and Queenie. Hopefully, it will keep his friend distracted long enough for Newt to escape.

Everyone has been introduced, but Jacob won’t stop staring at Queenie. The blonde for her part, looks equally enchanted. Newt is glad that they like each other, but mostly he’s just relieved that the baker isn’t lecturing him anymore. A little part of him also feels sad. Percival had never looked that excited to see him and they had gone on a date. Jacob and Queenie had just met and they were already hitting it off.

Tina already looked bored of the flirting. Newt could see that she kept an eye on the pair however, seemingly insuring that Jacob wouldn’t try anything unsavory. Credence on the other hand looked terribly excited to see them flirt. Newt could see that he liked Queenie and knew that he liked Jacob, so seeing them be romantic and happy was probably good for him.

“What’s going on here?” a voice behind Newt asks.

He turns to see Percival behind him, glaring at Jacob and Queenie.

“Are you putting moves on my baby sister, Mr. Kowalski?” Percival asks, “Because if you are we might need to have a ‘talk’ sometime soon.”

Jacob pales a little at the subtle threat. He backs away from Queenie, but continues to give her longing looks. She gives him a little smile and frowns at her brother before hugging him.

“Don’t scare him away, Percy,” she says a little petulantly, “He’s perfectly gentlemanlike.”

“He better be,” the man says as he wraps his arms around Queenie, “Come here, Tina.”

Tina raises an eyebrow but does as she’s told. The three of them continue to embrace each other for a few minutes. Newt swallows down a lump in his throat. The three of them looked so content together. The seemingly permanent creases in Percival’s forehead had eased. Newt looked down. He had never been able to get the man to relax that much.

He was pulled out of his depression by the three siblings separating.

“I have a little more to do before I can spend some quality time with you two,” he said, “If Credence is willing, you three can skip the line and have some fun in the gyrospheres. I’m sure he’ll give you a complete documentary.”

Credence flushed, but obligingly took Tina and Queenie’s hands and pulled them away, calling a goodbye over his shoulder. Queenie pouted, but followed Percival’s assistant anyways.

Percival turned to Jacob as the three walked away, “If you don’t want to have that talk, I would suggest leaving now, Mr. Kowalksi.”

Jacob scrambled away, shouting a reminder for Newt to eat his lunch as he left. Newt sighed fondly and turned to Percival as the man spoke.

“I have something I need your help with, Mr. Scamander,” Percival said.

“You can still call me Newt,” he murmured to the ground, “We’ve been on dates, Percival. Surely that warrants a first name basis.”

“Alright, Newt,” Percival said, letting an awkward smile come through, “I can do that.”

Newt smiled at the ground and looked up shyly through his eyelashes. He saw Percival suck in a breath. The man stared at him for a moment, some indescribable emotion on his face, before it was gone and he was turning away. When he spoke again, his tone was businesslike.

“I have a dinosaur that needs looked at, Newt,” he said.

Newt feels confused. Had he done something wrong? For a moment, it had appeared that Percival had been affected by him the same way Newt was always affected by Percival. Newt had been carrying a small amount of hope that maybe they would flirt a little, like Queenie and Jacob did. He should have known better. Percival never flirted with him.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked back to the ground.

“What kind of dinosaur is it?” he asks quietly.

Percival hesitates before replying, voice a little less confident than before.

“An Indominus Rex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percival, why are you so awkward?
> 
> They are not going to act quite like Owen and Claire because they are not Owen and Claire. They're Newt and Percival in those roles and that situation. That will change the plot more a little later as well.
> 
> I'm honestly so happy that you've all enjoyed this so far!
> 
> All your comments are welcome :)


	3. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything begins to fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, this chapter took longer than I had intended. 
> 
> The plot in this one is fairly similar to the one in the movie with only a few minor differences.
> 
> Enjoy!

Newt laughs softly as he gets in Percival’s car, “An Indominus Rex isn’t a dinosaur, Percy.”

Percival exhales loudly, “It is now Newt. We made one.”

Newt sits in stunned silence as the car pulls onto the dirt road. Percival has to be joking. There is no way that they could actually create a new dinosaur, right? Even if they could, there’s no way that they were stupid enough to try. That would just be a spectacularly bad idea. They had to know that.

“You’re joking,” Newt laughs hesitantly, “Right?”

“This isn’t a joke, Newt,” Percival says, “We’ve made a new dinosaur. She’s an Indominus Rex.”

His fingers clench and unclench on the steering wheel. Despite his confident tone, he looks nervous. Newt has a sinking feeling. Either the dinosaur is worse than it sounds or Percival knows something about it that he knows will upset Newt.

“What aren’t you telling me?” he demands, voice beginning to rise.

He registers Percival’s flinch, but ignores it. They had messed with the laws of nature, with the natural order of things. A new dinosaur!? Were they mad? This was only going to end in trouble.

“Nothing,” Percival says evenly, though it’s forced, “You’ll get all the information you need when we reach its containment cell.”

“You can’t just create a new dinosaur, Percival,” Newt cries, “That’s the worst idea I have ever heard of! How could you just go along with this? You should know better.”

Percival scowls, and at long last he begins to lose his calm tone. “I was given an order and I followed it, Newt. Just because you do whatever you please doesn’t mean the rest of us can.”

“I only break orders when they’re ridiculous,” Newt defends, “This qualifies as ridiculous! This can’t end well, Percival, and you know it. Why on Earth did you have to go make a new dinosaur anyhow? Were the living and breathing extinct ones we have not enough!?”

“First off, stop saying that I created the dinosaur, it was a team effort,” Percival demands, “Secondly, our new IRex will bring in more business. People like to be scared, Newt. You have to look at it above a base level. It isn’t as simple as you think it is. The world isn’t set in black and white!”

“Like what?” Newt asks indignantly, “Like money? Is that what it is? The billions of dollars we earn every day isn’t enough? Or is it that the rest of you can’t help but play God? Is that it, Percival? Do you all just like feeling powerful?”

“Dammit, Newt, that isn’t what I meant! The money isn’t enough to support the business and ensure that everyone gets their paycheck. Not only that but it’s a scientific advancement, not torture, murder, or anything of the sort. We brought life, we didn’t take it away. And it’s just a dinosaur! Honestly, you’re overreacting. You should be happy that you have a new creature to study. I thought you were obsessed with them!”

“Just because you can do it, doesn’t mean you should do it!” Newt fumed, “Did any of you ever think of the repercussions? There are other ways to take money! I don’t like the dinosaur, because there shouldn’t be a dinosaur, Percival. How do you know you haven’t made a monster?”

Percival growled furiously as the car pulled up next to a building attached to a large paddock. He quickly got out, yelling into the car as he did so.

“Surprisingly enough, you don’t know everything, Newt. All you know is how to play with them. You know absolutely nothing about how the real world works. If you’d get out of your fantasy world and grow up, you’d realize that sometimes, things don’t turn out perfect and they certainly don’t turn out just the way you want them to. Grow up, Newt.”

With that he slammed the door and stalked towards the entrance of the building. Newt sat in stunned silence for a moment. How dare Percival say something like that? It wasn’t Newt who needed to grow up. He had! He had learned his lessons the hard way.

Newt crawled out of the car and speed walked to where Percival had disappeared. The workers around him paid him no attention. As he neared the door he heard voices inside. A deep voice that he recognized as Percival’s and another that sounded to be more grunts than words. He took a deep breath and walked inside.

Percival glowered at him as he entered, but said nothing about their argument. Newt took that as his cue to stay silent as well, though he wasn’t above scowling back at the man.

He looked out of the long window overlooking the habitat. He debated on whether he should ask questions or wait for Percival to talk first. Eventually though, Newt’s curiosity won out.

“What’s this Indominus Rex made of?” Newt asked icily.

Percival huffed a little before answering. “T-Rex genes and other classified ones.”

“Do you even know what it’s made of?” Newt demanded.

“Look, I’m not an expert, Newt,” Percival said angrily, “I was asked to deliver this dinosaur to the public and that’s what I’m going to do. Now if you’d try to be helpful, we could all get out of here much faster.”

Newt scowled as Percival ordered food to be dropped into the cage. He was trying, damn it. He couldn’t help anyone if he didn’t know anything.

“Well how long has it been in here? Is this how you feed it?” he asked next.

“It’s lived here all its life. There aren’t exactly many things we can do with it,” Percival answered, “Why, is that a problem?”

“Animals raised in isolation aren’t very nice. The only reason I can work with the raptors is because I was there when they were born. I imprinted on them,” Newt told him, “This thing has never known anything but that crane.”

“Well, we’ll introduce it to other animals then,” Percival shot back.

“That isn’t a good idea either,” Newt says almost to himself.

Percival frowns, but doesn’t comment. Instead he looks out the window and waits. After a few minutes, he becomes impatient.

“Where is it?” Percival demands of the worker, “It can’t have just disappeared.”

At that moment, warnings begin to go off on each of the screens. Each one has the same message. ‘No thermal signatures detected.’ Silence stretches across the room.

Newt looks out the window once more, eyes roaming the paddock before noticing something on the wall. Claw marks. When he asks about them Percival swears. The man quickly heads out of the control room.

“It has a tracking implant,” he tells them as he leaves. “I can track it from the control room. I’ll call you and let you know what’s going on.”

Once he’s gone, Newt looks over at the other man left in the room. The portly fellow looks nervous. Newt wonders if it’s because there’s a monstrous dinosaur on the loose or if it’s because he lost said monster.

Newt isn’t sure, but he decides that he isn’t going to sit around and do nothing.

“I need to get into that paddock,” he tells him, “I need you to take me down there.”

The man protests, but Newt is unrelenting. Eventually, the guard gives in, on the condition that he and another worker both accompany him. Newt agrees quickly. He just wants to take a look.

Inside the cage all three men stare at the claw marks with apprehension.

“Do you really think she climbed the wall?” one of the men asks.

“I’m not sure,” Newt replies, “It depends on what genes it has.”

They stare up at the scratches for a few more moments before the silence is interrupted by the crackling of a radio. The words are broken up and hard to understand, but the three of them manage to make it out.

“We copy,” the guard said into the machine, “What’s going on?”

“It’s in the cage. It’s in there with you!” is the garbled response.

Newt has a second of momentary panic, before his brain catches up. He takes off towards where they entered, sparing only a second to shout towards the frightened men.

“Move!”

They set off in a run and Newt prays that they make it. His pleas are cut short as the IRex cuts them off. The men take a moment to stare before spinning and sprinting in the other direction. Newt notices the portly man is already at the door, which is opening. The man slips out as soon as the hole is wide enough.

Newt heads towards it, panting. If he makes it out of this he’s going to put a lot more emphasis on training his body. Merlin, he hoped he got the chance.

He hears a crunch and suddenly he’s running alone. Newt curses and wills his legs faster. The doors in front of him have stopped expanding and are beginning to close. He gasps in dismay; if he doesn’t make it out them in time, he’s going to die.

The fear gives him a boost and he makes it out the doors. Unfortunately, so does the dinosaur chasing him. Newt doesn’t think, just acts quickly on instinct, scrambling under a vehicle to get out of sight.

Once under, he turns to watch. He sees it tear the doors off the hinges and stalk forward. The portly man is across from him, sitting quietly in front of another car. From this distance, Newt can see the tears roll down his cheeks and the fear in his eyes.

As the dinosaur rounds her obstacle, Newt realizes that he is going to watch this man die. He feels sick. Dammit, he had told Percival that this was a bad idea.

Newt startles as the other car is flipped, blocking his line of sight. Turning, he looks through a hole and watches. The man sits there, seemingly accepting his fate, though there are still tears on his face. There’s a sickening crunch as the predator snaps him up by the waist and tears him apart.

Newt wants to throw up, but he knows he doesn’t have time. Thinking quickly, he picks up one of the sharper rocks from under him and begins slicing at the underside of the car. He’s not sure which one is the cord he’s looking for, but he hopes he’ll get lucky.

As he cuts one open, fuel begins squirting him in the face. Newt thanks his lucky stars and works to spread the fuel over his body, disguising his scent. Hopefully, the stench will be strong enough to keep the dinosaur from smelling him.

He finishes just in time, as the Rex puts her head to the ground and takes a long sniff. Newt freezes and tries to keep his breathing light and even. It would do him no good to have disguised his scent, only for the dinosaur to hear him gasp for air.

The moment seems to stretch on for eternity. Newt’s muscles ache and he’s struggling to get enough air in. He continues to lay still though, knowing that if he doesn’t, he’ll die.

Finally, the dinosaur moves on, large footsteps crunching across gravel. Newt waits for a long moment after it walks away, before relaxing. Air has never been so refreshing. He takes large gulps of it, thanking everything he can think of for letting him live.

He lays there for a moment longer to control the burning tears threatening to come. A sob makes its way out before he can catch it. This was terrible. He had almost died. Others had. And more were sure to follow.

Newt crawled out from his hiding spot, not bothering to wipe the tears off his face. Standing on wobbly legs, he felt his sorrow and panic turn to anger. There was no way in hell he was going to let Percival and whoever else who made the dinosaur get away with this. He couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed this! Your comments touch my feel goods. :)
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter. Let me know if you see anything funky also. :D


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they make another mistake and Newt copes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's been so long! I've been very sick recently, and unable to write. I will do my best to post more often. 
> 
> I'm enjoying writing this and I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter.

Newt’s trip to the control room is uneventful, which he is incredibly grateful for. He sees no dinosaurs, no destruction. It almost feels as though nothing is out of the ordinary.

Except when he closes his eyes he can still see the guard’s death. He can still hear the crunch that came with it. The fear he had felt keeps coming back to him. The stench of the Indominus’ breath washing over him, the feel of his heart beating its way out of his chest. The world only seems quiet; Newt knows better.

He wonders what will happen now. Will they capture the monster? Kill it? Newt finds himself hoping for the latter. It’s an odd sentiment to feel, because he is usually very active in protesting any animal’s demise. But this thing had killed two men. It had nearly killed him. And now it was on the loose somewhere. How many people would die before it was stopped? Before it grew bored? Some of them? All of them?

Newt couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let it get to Credence or Jacob. To Percy or his sisters. To the thousands of people on this island.

At the thought of Percival, Newt’s mind freezes. Was this Percival’s fault? He hadn’t created the monster, but he had endorsed it, defended it. Did he care about the men who had been eaten? Did he care that Newt had almost been eaten? Newt hopes that Percival is worried about him, is concerned about the deaths.

He’s angry at the man, but he can’t help but continue to care for him. However, Newt would be having words with him. Percival had better listen and realize the truth before it’s too late.

Newt supposes that any chance he had with the man is gone. Not only does Newt distrust him now, but Percival had been so angry with him. He is sure that he must be unappealing to the man at this point, even if Percival is worried for him.

“Grow up.”

That was what Percival had told him. If that was what came to mind when he was overcome with emotion, he must really believe that. Newt wonders if that’s why Percy had never asked him on more dates. He must not have been interested or had not wanted to date someone he deemed immature.

While Newt doesn’t agree that he is immature, he can’t help but be saddened. Percival had been Newt’s first friend, awkward as that friendship may have been. He had fallen in love with him soon after. Newt liked the gentle way the man treated Credence, loved how Percival saw the beauty in nature. His protectiveness over those he cared about was endearing. Newt was also quite fond of the way he huffed his laughs, as if scared to make them too loud or intimidating. He liked the way Percival yawned, all long stretches before curling up into his shell. Newt loves Percival and he’ll never be able to have him.

The jolt of the car stopping pulls him from his thoughts. Newt looks up and around, noticing that they were now parked in front of the control room. He thanks the man who had given him a ride as he slowly climbs out of the car.

He is not looking forward to this conversation. Knowing that it needs to be done is the only thing that keeps his legs moving. With each step, he can feel the bruises on his skin throb. He feels the scrapes stretch even as he moves slowly. Merlin, he doesn’t even know how many injuries he has.

Eventually, he reaches the entrance to the building. It’s cooler inside. It helps nothing, because Newt is still shaking, has been since he had crawled out from under the car. As he reaches the door to the control room, he hesitates. He doesn’t know how this is going to turn out. What if they disagree and kick him out?

Newt takes a deep breath and heads into the room. No one notices him for a moment. The room is a hubbub of activity and not a single soul is watching the door. Everyone is focused on their job or on the large screen on the wall.

Then Percival turns, a hand raking down his face, and freezes. He and Newt stare at each other for half a moment. Then Percival’s rushing forward, gathering Newt in his arms. Newt startles when his eyes begin to fill once more.

He clings to Percival and buries his face in his neck. He can feel a wet spot forming from his tears, but he doesn’t let ago. He’s not sure if he can. Dimly, he registers Percival murmuring into his hair.

“I’m sorry, so sorry. It’s okay. I’ve got you,” is said over and over again.

Newt isn’t sure how long they stand there before his tears begin to abate. Even once they’ve stopped, he holds onto Percival for another long moment. Their embrace only ends when a throat is cleared.

They look up to see Picquery giving them sympathetic looks. When she speaks, her voice stays soft, as if she’s trying to soothe frightened animals.

“Hello, Mr. Scamander. I’m glad to see you well. I don’t mean to interrupt, but we need your account of what happened.

Newt tells her. He talks about each event that happened after Percy had left, and he manages to keep dry eyes the entire time, though his voice cracks in some places. He doesn’t bother making himself out to be brave or a hero. With how he had just clung to the man next to him, everyone knows that he wasn’t.

Once he finishes Percival wraps an arm back around his waist. He doesn’t try to pull Newt back into a hug, just holds him. Newt flushes and wonders if there’s still hope for the two of them after all.

The room is silent for a moment as all the employees turn to the screen. Newt turns as well.

There on the screen is as group of armored people cautiously making their way through the forest. Newt sighs with relief. They’re going after it. But why are their weapons sparking?

The answer hits Newt like a bag of bricks. Those are nonlethal weapons. They’re trying to recapture it, not kill it. He slips out from under Percival’s arm and gives him his best look of absolute betrayal.

“What are you doing?” he asks, “You have to kill it.”

It’s Picquery who answers, “We’ve invested 26 million dollars in that asset, Mr. Scamander. There’s no way we can just get rid of it.”

Newt can’t believe this. Two known people had already been slaughtered and there were probably more that weren’t known. They had listened to him cry so that they could focus on their money!?

He doesn’t say any of this; knows they won’t listen. They didn’t bother with looking ahead before, why would they start now? Picquery looks determined to reign it in and just about everyone else looks hopeful. Percival, for his part, looks unhappy, but resigned.

“Those men and women are going to die,” Newt says softly, looking his boss straight in the eye.

She says nothing as she turns her attention back to the screen. Newt does as well, heart pounding in his throat. He doesn’t think he can watch this again; can’t handle hearing people dying, not again.

He turns to Percival next, eyes pleading, “Please, Percy. You must call them off. Please.”

Percival closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before looking at Picquery.

“Seraphina,” he starts, voice low, “Maybe we should. Who knows what it’s capable of? We already know it’s dangerous. Even if we do capture it, what will we do with it? We can’t show it to the public now.”

The woman glances at him but says nothing. She stands stiff next to a control panel. Her eyes are worried, but unbending.

The soldiers move closer to the source of the signal and Newt begs her, “Please! Call them off now!”

Picquery’s eyes narrow ever so slightly and her voice is steel, “I think you are forgetting that neither you or Mr. Graves are in charge here. If you cannot stand in silence, then you may leave.”

“Seraphina-“ Percival starts before he is cut off.

“I mean it.”

The room is oppressively silent, anxiety heavy in the air. On the screen the men have stopped. The leader is crouching down, peering at a chunk of flesh in his hand. A device is stuck in it, beeping loudly. He says something, but Newt can’t hear it. His mind is stuck on the image of bloody flesh, flashing back to the paddock.

He’s shaken out of his thoughts by Percival’s hand on his arm, his worried face looking down at Newt. Newt frowns at the hand, but lets it stay.

He looks toward the screen and sucks his breath in, “The tracker.”

“How could she have known where it was?” someone asks.

It’s Percival who answers, voice shaky, “She’d have to remember where it was put in.”

There’s a moment of silence from the soldiers as they collectively look up. Nothing happens for a moment-the foliage around them is still.

Then slowly, a large head rises from the trees, camouflage disappearing as it moves. There’s a yell and the main camera is jostled before turning black. One of the heart monitors flatlines.

Newt watches the soldiers attempt to take the Indominus down, but nothing they have does much more than infuriate her. More heart rates are cut off, high pitched whines filling the room.

Newt buries himself into Percival’s chest, trying to ignore what’s happening. He can hear the crunches and the screams, but he can’t see them, so he tries to focus on where he’s pressed against the other man. A hand comes up to his hair, strokes it.

Percival’s warm body shifts and Newt looks up. Percival is looking straight at Picquery.

“We need to evacuate the island, Seraphina,” he says seriously.

Her eyes close and a sigh falls from her lips. Smooth, brown hands come up to massage her temples.

“Evacuate the northern sector,” Picquery finally says, “But that’s it. Politely let everyone else know that it might be time to board the boats.”

Newt frowns and opens his mouth to argue, but is stopped by a pinch on his arm. He looks over to find Percival shaking his head. Newt scowls and brings his gaze back down, but doesn’t argue.

He’s let go with the promise that Percival will be done in just a moment. Newt stands by the door as the man gives orders. He knows that he’s meant to wait nearby, but the noise is quickly becoming overwhelming.

So Newt slides out the door silently and heads to find someplace with less people. Percival can find him if he needs to.

He ends up a secluded bathroom, empty due to the emergency. His back hits the wall and his body slides to the floor. A tear makes its way down his face and he scrubs at it furiously. How many times was this going to happen today? He’d seen his raptors kill animals, so why was this so hard? He felt weak and useless.

Newt sat there for a long time before the tears stopped. His head hurt and his nose wouldn’t stop running. Hopefully, that was the last time he would cry for a while.

He doesn’t realize he’s fallen asleep until he’s woken by his cell, which had been miraculously undamaged. Percival is calling. He debates ignoring it and going back to sleep. That would be unfair to Percival, however, so he discards the idea.

“Hello, Percy,” Newt’s yawns, “I’m in one of your bathrooms.”

Percival’s returning voice is frantic and Newt is wide awake.

“Newt, I need your help. Credence, Tina, and Queenie are still out in the gyrospheres and I’ve lost connection with them.”

“What to do you want to do?” Newt asks as he stands.

“We have to go find them, bring them back,” is the answer.

“How are we supposed to manage that?” Newt questions nervously, “Neither of us have the skill set to handle the Indominus.”

“Maybe not,” Percival says determinedly, “But we were both in the military and you’re good with the rest of the dinosaurs. We can find them.”

Newt hesitates. It’s not that he doesn’t want to help his friends, it’s that he’s terrified. He’s not sure that he can handle the IRex again.

“Please, Newt,” Percival begs.

Newt waits a moment more before he gives in.

“OK.”

Percival sounds joyous. He hashes out a quick plan with Newt and finds a place to meet him before hanging up.

Newt pulls himself up, wincing at the soreness in his muscles. He was going to feel so dead tomorrow. Those three troublemakers better love him for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like how Owen was completely unaffected by what had happened. I'm not sure if Newt's reaction is entirely realistic. If it is not I apologize, I don't want to insult anyone who does have PTSD.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think or if you see a mistake :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence is happy and then he's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Credence's POV. 
> 
> Shit is starting to get real.

Credence is happy. Not that he usually isn't, but today has been one of the best days of his life so far. He's gotten to know Tina and Queenie and they liked him! They wanted to spend time with him. Not only had Credence made new friends, but he had got to see Newt and Jacob. And Queenie and Jacob's flirtationship was the cutest thing ever. Today was just going so well; he couldn't wait to see what the rest would bring.

He kept up a constant stream of chatter to his friends. There was a recorded guide of course, but Credence is pretty sure he could do better, so he'd turned it off. Queenie and Tina had been giving him fairly positive feedback, so he wasn't in a rush to turn it back up. This was the most fun he'd had in days.

Of course, as soon as he thinks that he gets a call from Mr. Graves. His boss demands they head back before the signal cuts out. Credence is disappointed. He tries to keep a smile on for the Goldsteins, but they see straight through it.

"I'm sure we don't have to actually head back yet," Queenie tells him with a reassuring smile, "You know how he is with being punctual. Let's stay out for a bit longer-"

"Queenie!" Tina interrupts, "He told us to go back. He'd be so mad if we messed something up."

Credence looks down and thinks as Queenie fires back a retort. On the one hand, Mr. Graves really would be furious if they ruined his schedule. On the other, he'd probably be busy for a bit longer and Credence did have access to shortcuts and locked areas. The three of them could probably stay out for another half hour or so and then take a shortcut back. If Mr. Graves got angry he could always find an excuse. He could say the technology wasn't working or the dinosaurs were in a stampede or something. Mind made up he interjected himself into the fight brewing next to him.

"I have one last thing to show you two and then we'll take a different path back. I'll handle Mr. Graves as well so there's no need to worry."

Credence directed the pod into an area with its doors open. To be truthful, he wasn't really sure where they were just yet, but he's sure he'll figure it out soon enough. It was worth being happy for a little longer.

Tina protests for a few minutes until she runs out of steam. 

"Fine, but I'm not explaining this to Percival. Neither are you, Credence. Queenie will."

Queenie laughs and playfully nudges her sister, "And here I thought we were friends, Teenie."

"Not anymore," Tina grumbled, "I can't be friends with someone who continually breaks every rule she comes across."

Credence listens to the responding laugh with a smile. Tina may pretend to be annoyed, but he knows most of it is just for show. They'd do anything for each other. He liked to think that was the kind of relationship he had with Jacob and Newt. His real family wasn't very nice, so it was heartening that his chosen one was. It was always nice to see how real siblings interacted as well.

He lets their banter wash over him as he directs the pod. There haven't been any dinosaurs yet, but there had to be some somewhere. They were in a park full of them after all.

After a while he quits paying attention to where they're headed and lets himself be distracted by whatever argument Tina and Queenie have brought up now.

"They should have ended the movie should have ended differently, Tina," Queenie declares, "There were so many open threads and there was no closure."

"It was classic!" is the reply, "The ending has been used in so many other movies and you didn't care then."

"That was different," Queenie starts before interrupting herself, "Look, I found some dinosauruses!"

Credence laughs, "Those are ankylosaurus dinosaurs."

When he looks back at the two of them Tina is pale. She lifts a finger to point and her voice shakes when she speaks.

"What about that one?"

Credence has no idea, but he does know that it's big and has too many sharp teeth for comfort. He watches as it rises from the crouch it had been resting in. The pod is moving before the monstrous thing is fully standing. Unfortunately, so are the ankylosauruses. They're knocked back and forth as the dinosaurs panic and attempt to flee. Credence hears a roar as the pod is flung into a tree.

Upside down he can't move the pod. He isn't sure what to do and wants to kick himself for suggesting they stay out later. A look at Queenie and Tina shows his thoughts reflected back at him. In this position they can do nothing but watch as the larger dinosaur attacks one of the smaller ones.

The fight is brief and there's a loud crunch as the ankylosaurus' neck snaps. It seems that the victor has forgotten about their little pod and Credence breathes a sigh of relief as it turns away. They just have to wait for it to leave and then they can make a run for it.

He startles at the sound of a phone ringing. Looking down he finds his own laying at the top of the pod, vibrating incessantly against the glass, Mr. Graves' face flashing across the screen. His heart sinks as he looks out the glass at the dinosaur watching them. It's crouched down low enough for an eye to peer inside the pod. It blinks once before disappearing.

A moment later a claw smashes its way through. Credence can here someone screaming behind him, but he doesn't look. His eyes are stuck to the large mouth now closing around them. Large teeth stick in the glass, but it doesn't shatter until the pod is lifted and dropped. There are two screams behind him now.

As he looks back, he's struck with an idea.

"Unbuckle your belt," he cries, "Unbuckle and you'll drop right out."

He frees himself as he speaks and grunts when he hits the ground. Another grunt escapes his lips as both Tina and Queenie land on top of him. The three of them scramble up, only to drop back down as the pod is dropped once more. Credence takes off as soon as it's lifted, pulling his companions along behind him.

As they enter a clearing a roar sounds behind them. Credence pushes himself to run faster, but is forced to stop as they reach a cliff. There's a small waterfall crashing into a body of water below them. They could jump, but he isn't a very good swimmer and he doesn't want to escape the dinosaur only to drown. He doesn't get long to think, because Tina is pulling him with her as she jumps. All he can do is close his eyes and hope they make it.

He hits the water hard and his arm is torn from Tina's grasp. The water around him is turbulent and he can't get to the surface. He can feel his nose burn as he thrashes, desperate for air. His head breaks the surface for a moment before he's dragged back under. His lungs burn and he can't feel anything but water. 

Suddenly, he's being pulled up. Once he gets some air in he realizes that it's Queenie who had grabbed him and she's leading him to a shallow area. Credence can see Tina behind her, easily treading water. She gives him a smile that comes out as more of a grimace and he turns away.

Dry land has never been more appealing. He drags himself up the bank and collapses. A second later Queenie's body drops next to him. Then Tina's. The three of them lay there and breathe. Credence doesn't think that he'll ever be able to go swimming again.

Eventually, they rise to find a way back to civilization. They walk in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Credence isn't sure what the other two are thinking, but he's pretty sure that Mr. Graves is going to kill him. Not only are they definitely late now, but he had almost gotten the man's family killed. His boss was never going to forgive him.

They walk for a little longer before coming across a broken jeep. Credence frowns; this shouldn't be here. He steps past it, hears two sets of footsteps follow him.

Ahead of them is a large set of doors covered in foliage. Inside is a large room covered in even more plant life. Credence uses his foot to move some dirt off of an old banner. He knows where they are. This is the old Jurassic Park. He's also pretty sure he knows where to go from here.

Tina fashions a torch and the three of them search the building. Credence is momentarily distracted by a depiction of a raptor. It looks like Horace. He's snapped out of his trance by Tina's voice calling his name. Rushing to catch up has him tripping over a branch he didn't see. Luckily, Queenie is behind him and she helps him along.

The two make it to a room filled with old jeeps. Tina is messing with one, but can't get it to start. Queenie cracks her knuckles and strides to it.

"I've got this, Teenie," she says confidently, "I had a girlfriend who was a mechanic once. I picked up some things."

Sure enough, Queenie gets the jeep running. Credence is awed and Tina is in shock. The lady in question is smug as she looks at her spluttering sister.

"Told you I could do it."

Tina huffs and climbs into the car, her sister crawling in after her. Credence crawls into the driver's seat.

The drive is smooth and exhilarating. They crash through gates blocking their way with joy. It feels nice to not be on the run. The breeze hitting them feels refreshing and Credence feels a part of him relax.

They're still laughing when Credence catches sight of something in the rearview mirror. There seems to be a large flock of birds gaining on them. Looking closer, he realizes that those aren't birds. They're pteranodons. His curse ends the Goldsteins' laughter. When they ask what's wrong he points behind them and then there are three sets of curses instead of one.

Credence pushes his foot until the gas pedal hits to floor. The jeep speeds along the path and finally clears the trees. Up ahead is a wall and he can see two small figures on top who he assumes are guards. As they get closer he begins to yell, pleading for them to open the gate. Tina and Queenie catch on and soon they're all shouting to the guards.

"Open the gate!"

"Quickly, you have to let us in!"

"Hurry!"

The gate begins to open as the flying dinosaurs swoop in and grip the guards. Credence feels sick, but he doesn't stop. He keeps driving until there are too many people to keep going. From there they have to go by foot. Credence wishes he still had his phone to call someone.

The pterosaurs are already there attacking tourists. Everyone is panicking, pushing and shoving their way through the masses, looking for an escape. Many of the buildings have had their windows smashed and Credence knows they won't find refuge in there.

All of a sudden he's in the air, claws gripping his shoulder. He thrashes and screams, trying to escape. Before he gets too high in the air, Queenie and Tina are there, grabbing his legs and pulling him back down. Queenie lets go just long enough to grab a fallen chair and hit the creature in the face. It takes a couple hits, but eventually Credence is back on the ground. He's almost crying with relief as he lays on the ground.

He sits up and sees something that makes him sigh in relief. Mr. Graves and Newt are making their way towards the three of them. The two of them looked relieved. 

Credence stands to meet them, but a pteranodon is swooping down to land on his boss, jaws snapping at the man's face.

He stands there in shock, unable to do anything but watch Mr. Graves struggle.

Credence is so fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credence just wanted to be happy. A taste of his family life for you as well.
> 
> Let me know what you think or if you see something weird.
> 
> Hope you liked it :)


	6. Rough Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival is having a horrible, no good, very bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Percival's POV. 
> 
> Enjoy!

This was turning out to be the absolute worst day of Percival’s life.

First, he had been assigned the task of dealing with all of the parks associates and putting on a good show for them. Percival didn’t even know everything he was presenting, but he had made it through. It had caused him to miss his family’s arrival though and he was sure Tina would be upset.

Then, of course, he was the one who received the privilege of telling Newt about the Indominus. Everyone had known that the man would be unhappy, which was why they had left it to Percival, who thought it highly unfair. The fact that he and Newt had a thing did not mean that the raptor trainer would be nice to Percival once he found out.

Newt had been just as furious as predicted. He had lectured Percival the entire way to the pen, which Percival was also upset about. He hadn’t been the one to decide to make the dinosaur. He hadn’t even helped with its creation; his only job had been to sell its appeal. Why was Newt blaming him?

The Indominus disappearing had only made his bad day worse. With the way things were going, if it had escaped Percival was sure that he would have taken the blame for it, albeit unwillingly. He’d tried to do damage control, but that had failed spectacularly and led to Newt almost being killed.

He’d been so worried. Newt was one of the best things that had ever happened to him - he couldn’t lose him. Luckily, the other man had been smart and managed to survive.

Not so luckily, two men had been slaughtered. While Percival didn’t think that this mess was really his fault, he still felt guilty. Those men had been under his charge. He had left them there so that he could head to the control room and save his career. The men should have come with him or at least been told to stay in the observatory.

Even more deaths had been added soon after. The ACU. Percival is furious at himself for not stopping Seraphina and not insisting more forcefully that they wait or that the IRex be put down. Those deaths weren’t wholly his fault, but he felt the guilt all the same. He had no doubt that he would be the one talking to the deceased employees’ families after all this was finished.

Finding out that Credence and his sisters were in danger did not improve his day in the slightest. Fortunately, Newt had agreed to help him. At that point, Percival had been sure that Newt had calmed down and forgiven him.

The former was true, but it didn’t stop him from giving Percival another lecture on the way to look for their three troublemakers. Newt had good reason to be sour, but that knowledge didn’t make the disappointment sting any less.

The death of the brontosaurus had devastated him. He had watched it die, unable to offer enough comfort to ease its terror. Seeing the rest of its massacred brethren made his eyes water. Newt had watched him from a distance, not offering reassurance, but his face held understanding and grief. Percival didn’t know how he was going to fix all of this.

Discovering the broken pod had nearly broken him until he noticed the footprints. The joy at learning of their escape had been overwhelming. He had kissed Newt to release it, but realized too late that Newt might not want to touch him. The hurt look as Percival turned away, dug that in deep.

Soon after, he received the dubious honor of knowing what it was like to be chased by a giant, murderous dinosaur. He and Newt had narrowly escaped and made it back to the main area of the park. They’d seen the helicopter crash with Seraphina in it, but there was nothing they could do themselves.

Inside the park, he’d dimly registered Credence being snatched up by a pterosaur before he was rushing to save him, Newt hot on his heels. Tina and Queenie had freed his assistant before Percival could and he was suddenly grateful that the three had been together through all of this.

His moment of distraction led to where he was now, struggling under the weight of one of the flying terrors, trying hard not to be eaten.

Percival is fairly strong, in his own opinion, but he can’t hold the pterosaur off. The thing is close enough that he can feel the air stab at his face every time it snaps its jaws. Each attack is closer and closer until he can hardly breathe in his fear.

Just as suddenly as the weight had come, it was gone. A crack sounds through the air and Percival rolls himself over to see Newt holding a gun and breathing heavily.

Newt drops the gun and moves to help a shocked Percival up. Once on his feet, he’s being pulled into an embrace. Chapped lips find his and his world spins as he clings to Newt. Wasn’t Newt disgusted with him? He had seemed so upset when Percival had kissed him earlier.

Eventually, they pull away for air, though their bodies stay entwined. Percival puts his confusion aside and lets his arms relax around the warm body pressed against him. He allows himself a moment to be relieved and to breathe.

Newt does not pull away as Credence, Tina, and Queenie approach, just looks at them with his face pressed against Percival’s broad shoulder. Percival’s sisters look a little surprised, but his assistant has a shit eating grin on his dirty face. Percival isn’t sure he wants to know what Credence thinks. Whatever it is will probably be terribly awkward and embarrassing.

Around them, security is shooting down dinosaurs. Percival wonders if Seraphina had ordered nonlethal weapons to be used on them as well. Seraphina. Someone needed to check the downed helicopter for survivors. As far as he had been able to see, there had been few flames when it had crashed. It was entirely plausible that she was still alive.

His day has been awful, so he’s understandably upset when he discovers Grindelwald has taken charge in Seraphina and Percival’s absences. By his side, Newt is tense and unhappy, which makes Percival trust Gellert even less than he already does.

Newt response is sharp and biting when Grindelwald asks to use the raptors. Percival wants to bare his teeth when the man threatens to take them away from Newt. He knows that Newt agrees to use them to hunt the Indominus only to protect them from Gellert and to keep them from hurting anyone. 

Percival desperately wants to stay with Newt, to be by his side when he faces the IRex once again. The man would let him, would probably welcome the company. But Percival can’t leave his sisters and Credence alone again. None of them had the same experience that he and Newt did. So, he stays, holds Newt close before he goes, is honest with him when he tells him that he’s in love with the raptor trainer.

Newt’s answering smile is a beautiful thing and Percival thinks he might like it more than the “I love you too,” that follows. Percival hopes he’ll see him again. Newt is smart and has military experience so he should be fine.

He still makes sure to watch over Newt on the cameras attached to the raptors just in case something goes wrong. So, when everything inevitably turns upside down, he’s ready.

The ambulance starts with a rumble and Percival nearly jumps out of his skin when someone slams into the door with a yell. The vehicle is quick, but not quick enough to avoid the raptors taking off after them.

Screams are floating up from the back, but Percival has no time to address them as a raptor makes it to the driver side door. He doesn’t think, just acts. The raptor crumbles to the ground after the ambulance slams into it from the side. Soon after he gets rid of it, the screams from the back stop. A quick check assures him that the three passengers are alright.

Percival glances out the window and is startled to see Newt there on a motorcycle. Hopefully, he won’t be mad about them hurting the raptors.

“We have to get inside,” Newt calls to him, “Call Jacob! He’s in the control room.”

He speeds away before Percival can respond. The director shakes his head fondly. Newt never was comfortable with prolonged conversation. Percival did have one question though. Everyone else had been evacuated, so why was Kowalski still here?

As he follows the lights of Newt’s bike he decides it doesn’t matter. Things are finally starting to look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that we don't get to see everyone's POV for each situation. What do you guys think? Is it too confusing or does it blend well?
> 
> I think Percival would use logic to realize that this stuff isn't really his fault, but I think he would blame himself anyways. :(
> 
> Only 2-3 more chapters to go! Let me know if you liked it or if you found anything that looks or feels wrong.
> 
> Thanks :)


	7. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody actually likes the Indominus Rex, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, finally another chapter. This is the second to last one :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The labs are eerily silent when they reach them. There’s none of the usual bustling or noise. Each room is empty, work left unfinished. It leaves Newt with a feeling of unease, even though he knows that they evacuated. He generally tries to spend as little time here as possible, but he’s been inside often enough to know that this is not what it’s supposed to be like. Beside him, Percival is visibly shaken. Newt thinks it must be harder for him. The man spends so much time here around people, that it would be suspicious if he wasn’t put off by the emptiness. Newt is sure that they’ll all be relieved when they reach Jacob in the control room.

None of them speak as they make their way past Flamel’s lab, unwilling to break the silence. Newt walks with Credence close to one side and Percival close to the other. Tina keeps her sister close behind them, stopping Queenie from wandering off to look inside the rooms.

There’s a tinkling of glass from inside the lab before they make it too far and Newt, suspicious as ever, decides to take a look. It’s just as empty as the rest of them, but there’s something odd about it. There are at least a dozen unusual creatures in little habitats and a diagram of a dinosaur still up. Newt doesn’t recognize the creatures or the dinosaur which leaves him with a sense of dread. What kind of dinosaur were they trying to create now? Would the never learn?

He startles at the echoing sound of a lid slamming shut. He looks up and sees a small area that he hadn’t noticed before. Inside are men packing up research and other materials. Wasn’t everyone supposed to be gone? He opens his mouth to ask when he hears someone clear their throat behind him.

“Well, look what the raptors dragged in,” Grindelwald says chuckling.

Percival’s voice is low and furious when he responds, “What are you doing? Where is Nicholas?”

“He’s busy and the rest is above your paygrade, love,” Grindelwald responds, voice no longer laughing, but still smug.

Percival is silent as he glares at the man and Newt feels obligated to join him. He does his best to drill holes into the man’s head, looking away only when Credence pipes up from behind him.

“I’ve never seen that kind of dinosaur before. Is it real?”

The smile slips off Grindelwald’s face and he puts on the look of the long suffering, “No, it isn’t, darling. But hopefully it will be soon.”

Newt moves until Credence is out of the man’s sight once more as Grindelwald steps forward, still speaking.

“Imagine a dinosaur a fraction of this size. Deadly and capable, it would be able to do things that we can’t. The government wouldn’t be able to detect it and neither would any of our enemies. A living weapon for us to use for our country. Can you imagine what the military will do when they get their hands on it?”

He moves closer and as a group they collectively take a step away from him. Grindelwald stops and his mouth curls up in that smug grin once more. Newt is sure he’s pleased by their shock.

“Billions of years of evolution and what do we learn?” he asks, locking eyes with Newt.

The raptor trainer stays silent, tilting his chin up as if to defy the man. He refuses to look away first, but he desperately wants to. Grindelwald doesn’t seem bothered as he leans closer.

“Nature is the gift that – shit!” he yelps as a snarling raptor stalks into the room.

Newt hears Percival let out his own quiet curse as the man backs the rest of them up with outstretched arms. He can’t help but watch as the raptor, Horace, traps the shitty pineapple against the wall. Frank is gone, was killed after he was hit with a rocket. Newt can’t help but be heartened at the sight of one of the living ones, even if he knows that he can’t trust them right now.

Grindelwald is trying to calm Horace from his cowering place against the wall. He’s talking in what he probably thinks is a friendly tone as he raises his arm for the dinosaur to sniff. Newt thinks he sounds terrified instead.

There’s a moment of stillness as Horace considers the human before him. Then he’s lunging forward, digging sharp teeth into the proffered arm.

Grindelwald screams, high and pained, and Credence sucks in a gasp as Percival pushes them out the door. Newt hears a few sickening crunches before the screaming stops. He stumbles as his mind flashes back to the Indominus. He can’t help but watch from under the car as the guard is snatched up, bones cracking. A hand on his arm brings him back to the real world. His heart is racing as he looks down into Tina’s worried eyes. She smiles at him nervously as she drags him to where the rest of their group is moving ahead.

Shaking himself, he moves his legs so that Tina isn’t doing all the work. Just as they catch up to the group the raptor breaks through the glass beside them. They scramble into reverse and take off in the opposite direction.

The five of them are barely through the doors when another raptor jumps in front of them, screeching. It’s Dougal. Newt turns as the doors behind them slam open and Horace comes barreling out. On their other side, Pickett comes prowling up, growling low in his throat.

After taking a deep breath, Newt steps forward and motions for his friends to stay quiet.

“Is that how it is?” he murmurs softly as he slowly approaches Dougal.

He reaches his hand out, fully aware that this was how Grindelwald had just died. He keeps his voice low and his hand moving slowly despite his nervousness. Dougal snarls and snaps his teeth, but doesn’t attack.

“Easy,” Newt breathes, “Easy.”

His trembling hand finally reaches the side of his raptor’s snout. Newt leaves it there for a second before slowly starting to stroke him. As his hand comes down, it catches on the camera still attached to Dougal’s head. Frowning, he unclips it and lets it fall to the ground.

“That’s it, Dougal,” he says as he smiles and lets his hand fall.

Newt feels warm and happy and he can’t tone his smile back down. They were his raptors after all.

The rumbling roar of the Indominus Rex does manage to shake the beaming smile off of his face. He drops low and backs up as Dougal turns to its new alpha who stomps towards them. She makes clicking noises at Dougal and the others, looking at them expectantly.

The raptor in front of Newt faces him once more. Dougal chirps at him affectionately holding his gaze for a moment. Then he shakes his head and turns around to lunge at the IRex with a growl. She roars in fury and swipes one heavy forearm at him, tossing him against the wall. The raptor slumps to the ground unmoving and Newt feels his heart break as another member of his pack dies.

He backs up until he hits Percival’s broad chest. On his left Pickett growls and jumps up and down. Horace does the same on his right, feinting forward. When Newt hesitates to send his raptors to what could be their death, the Indominus lets out a powerful snarl and snaps her jaws. Newt makes up his mind and lets out a sharp whistle. The last of his raptors take off, pouncing onto the IRex’s broad shoulders and sinking their teeth in.

The group stares for a moment before Credence grabs their arms and shouts for them to move. They take off running and Newt pushes Tina, Queenie, and Credence into an abandoned shop. Behind them, Percival has taken cover behind a rock and pulled out a small gun that he must have had hidden somewhere. He shoots at the IRex until he has to stop and reload. Newt freezes conflicted. He wants to help Percival, but he doesn’t want to leave the three of them.

During his moment of indecision, Credence comes to a revelation with a loud gasp.

“We need more!”

“More what?” Newt asks looking back at him in confusion.

“Teeth,” Credence says with a broad smile, “We need more teeth.”

Newt catches on quickly. They need something more to defeat the Indominus. The raptors wouldn’t be enough. He quickly thinks back to all the dinosaurs that could still be alive. The only one he can think of is the T-Rex. He debates going to get it himself, before deciding that he can’t just leave Percival out there alone.

Opening the First Aid kit on the wall is easy. There are flares there, simple enough to grab. He turns to Credence and puts them in his hands. Newt pulls out the radio as well and hands it to the boy.

“Credence, I need you to go get the T-Rex,” he says lowly, putting a hand on the other male’s shoulder. “Run over there and radio Jacob to open its pen. Then I need you to light one of these and run back here. Understand?”

Credence nods after a long moment, “Okay. I can do that. Okay.”

He looks incredibly nervous and Newt feels a stab of guilt. Credence has to do this though. Neither Tina nor Queenie know where the dinosaur is and Newt is the only one who has the skill set to help Percival.

“Go,” he tells him before turning to the Goldstein girls.

“I need you to stay here,” he says, “I’m going to help Percival, so you two need to watch for danger and stay safe, okay?”

He waits for the two of them to nod, before he turns around. Credence is gone. Taking a deep breath, Newt crawls over the counter and goes to look for a gun.

It takes a moment, but eventually he finds a dead security guard’s weapon. Bile rises to his throat as he pries it from the body, but he manages to keep it down. He turns just in time to watch another one of his raptors be thrown into a kiosk that quickly catches fire. Newt can’t see which one it was, but he feels tears come to his eyes all the same.

He forces himself to let it go when he sees Percival dive out of the way as a heavy tale smashes into his hiding spot. Newt’s last raptor is tossed to the side. Cursing, Newt fires off a couple shots at the Indominus before ducking back behind a wall.

Everything is silent for a moment. Then the screams start. Newt recognizes them as Tina and Queenie’s. He scrambles out from behind the building and heads to the shop he left the pair at. Percival is there, shouting as the Indominus uses her claw to drag Tina out of the shop. He and Queenie grab on tight to their sister.

That’s all Newt sees before his view is blocked by the dinosaur’s body. He shoots at it, only stopping once he sees Credence running towards them, flare held high and the T-Rex running along behind him. Credence tosses the flare towards the Indominus and runs towards Newt who pulls him behind a tall lava rock.

The T-Rex roars and the Indominus snarls back before they start snapping their jaws at each other. They bite at each other’s necks, battling for the upper hand. As they stumble to the side they fall straight into the small shack that Percival and his sisters are hidden in. The three of them don’t hesitate, running to where Newt is now standing and waving his arms.

Once all five of them are safely hidden they turn their attention back to the fight in front of them. The Indominous has the T-Rex pinned to the ground, ready to take a chunk from its neck when a loud screech echoes across the clearing. A raptor comes rushing towards the pair and leaps onto the Indominus’ back once more. Newt can just make out Dougal’s distinctive white spots.

The T-Rex uses the distraction to pick itself up and bite into the bigger dinosaur’s neck. It uses its grip to swing the dinosaur towards the ground. The only problem is that the Indominus is falling right into their hiding spot.

Newt pulls them up and moves quickly out of the way. The last of them, Percival, has just barely cleared the rock when the massive body hits it. The group runs, cringing whenever the fight gets too close to them.

Newt’s just about to head into the clearing to run past the threesome when the Indominus large body slams to the ground in front of him once more. She’s up quickly but is still being mauled by both Dougal and the T-Rex.

The IRex manages to toss the raptor off, but is shoved to the edge of the water in its moment of distraction. She snarls at her two opposers, crouching down in preparation for a lunge when the Mosasaurus dives from the water and closes its teeth around the Indominus Rex. The land dinosaur struggles, but is no match for the bigger dinosaur and is swiftly pulled into the water, which moves with their thrashes until eventually, it calms.

Newt stands as the remaining dinosaurs look to each other. The T-Rex bares its teeth, but the raptor chirps at it and backs away. Satisfied, the T-Rex stomps past him.

Dougal looks at Newt as he steps closer, tilting his head curiously. The human shakes his head and tries to tell him goodbye without words. The raptor huffs and takes off towards the museum a moment later.

Newt takes a moment to mourn the loss of his pack. He doesn’t cry this time, but he can still fell the hurt. There’s a hand on his shoulder and then he’s being turned around and cradled against a warm chest. He curls into Percival and lets himself breathe. Credence is the first one to join, working his way in between their arms. Newt laughs and lets him. He extends one arm towards the girls and smiles gently in invitation. Queenie giggles and presses up against them immediately. Tina hangs back and they all turn to look at her. She sniffs and holds her head high.

“I am not hugging any of you. You all smell awful.”

Percival’s chest rumbles and he leaves the hug just long enough to strong arm his sister into huddling close. She struggles half-heartedly before letting out a long sigh and leaning in. They stay there for a minute before a sour stench reaches Newt’s nose.

He takes a step back and pinches it closed, “Merlin, which one of you farted!?”

It’s easy to single out the culprit. Credence is redder than a tomato. He doesn’t deny it when confronted just flushes more. Everyone’s laughing and holding their nose and Newt is happy even though he’ll never be able to smell again.

“I’m sorry,” Credence pouts, “I’ve had to go to the bathroom all day!”

Percival laughs harder and ruffles his assistant’s hair as he tries to breathe through just his mouth.

“Alright,” he manages, “We’ll get you to a bathroom. Let’s go find Jacob first though.”

Newt smiles as Percival takes his hand and begins to lead the way back to the control center. Tina and Queenie follow behind, teasing a still blushing Credence. They’re alive. They could make it from here.

On second thought, Newt thinks fondly as another fart reaches his nose and everyone groans, they weren’t even going to make it to Jacob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be one last chapter and then we're finished.
> 
> I tried to move it along, but I'm not sure I captured it well.
> 
> Also Nicholas Flamel is Wu if you haven't noticed. I wasn't sure who really fit as Grindelwald's accomplice.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'd be terribly happy to hear from you :)
> 
> Thanks :D


	8. Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt has a new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a but ton of fluff ahead, so be warned. :)

Queenie and Jacob’s wedding is beautiful.

Hundreds of small candles light the large ballroom the two chose as their venue. Couples dance across the glittering floor to the soft music filling the air. In the center, the two newlyweds simply sway to the slow beat. Jacob’s gaze is gentle and awed and Queenie has her eyes closed, but her lips are curved into a content smile.

Newt watches them with his own happy grin. He’s glad the two of them found each other despite the mess that was Isla Nublar. Flamel is missing, Picquery is still in her coma, and the raptors are gone, but Newt’s little family is happy. Well, mostly.

Percival looks a little pained as a tipsy Credence steps on his toes for the nth time. Newt slips away to talk to Tina as the song ends and the two separate. He knows he’s next and he’s going to avoid it for as long as possible.

He finds her tucked into a corner, nursing her own bruised toes, courtesy of Credence. She’s almost too happy to see him and he suspects it’s for the same reason he is – to avoid any more unfortunate dances or conversation. They manage to talk for close to twenty minutes before Percival stumbles across them, looking a bit put out at being left to navigate the maze of people on his own.

Looking up through his eyelashes causes Newt’s fiancé to flush and Newt is sure Percival won’t even remember why he was annoyed if he plays his cards right. He bites his lip and watches as that intense gaze drifts down to his mouth. Percival visibly swallows and leans closer. Newt lets him; a kiss right now would be far from unwelcome.

Their lips are almost touching when Tina clears her throat next to them. There’s a disapproving frown on her face, but Newt can see the edges of her mouth creeping up. Percival gives her his own scowl though it’s obvious that he doesn’t mean it either. He turns back to Newt and holds out his hand.

“May I have this dance?”

Newt sighs in defeat and lets his fiancé pull him up. He can see the smug grin on Tina’s face, but he’s going to tell Credence where she is, so ha. Hand in hand, they make their way through the crowd. Jacob and Queenie are no longer on the dance floor, but he’s sure they’re still holding each other somewhere.

Percival’s warm hand settles on the small of his back as the next song comes on. Newt lays his head on the other man’s shoulder, forehead settling into the area between his neck and shoulder. He breathes a quick puff of air on it, just to be contrary. His partner just chuckles, so Newt gives him his best pout and lets his head fall back down.

He settles into Percival’s warm embrace as a kiss is placed to the top of his head. Pushing himself further into Percival, Newt thinks that he may miss his raptors, but he wouldn’t trade this for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end :)
> 
> Thanks to all of you for sticking with it and letting me know that you liked it.
> 
> Bye for now :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna have a few different POVs when it calls for it.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it, hated it, or found something that needs fixing.
> 
> Thanks :)


End file.
